humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamert Coven
The Lamert Coven was a group of influencial men and rich women, that met every new moon on the court of the abandoned Bent Kirk in Lamert. Their motives were quite diverse, and when they were finaly uncovered by the Kingsport Assize Company in 1401, they were involved in various plots. History Background Abbot Steinfeld returned from the crusades to Lamert with great treasure. Part of it he hid inside the Abbey, concealed by a clever riddle in the abbey's church. Yet Steinfeld was more preoccupied with another discovery he had made. His long interest in archeology led him to discover many interesting sight in Khoda Desert. From one such place he brought back an urn containing a living substance. The urn carried inscriptions from the time of King Akelon and the First Kingdom. Fearing that his discovery was the fullfilment of the Prophecy in the end of the Book of Kings, where Akelon claims that the star piece would retrun, he hid the urn in an ancient burial place in the swamps of Lamert. His continuing studies on the matter brought him in contact with several demonologists, from whom he learned about the legend of the Lemegeton, supposedly the book, through which Akelon bound the star he commanded, and the log of his attempt. Steinfeld spent his life trying to uncover the mysteries of the Urn. During his last days, he wrote the cautionary tale of Father Pious, a book for which he became famous and, according to some sources, an account of the real events that took place during his life. This notion is supported by the fact that Steinfeld disappeared, raising rumours that he followed the practise that Pious followed in his book, withdrawing to a secluded location before his death. Formation After Steinfeld's death in 1240 the Bent Kirk fell into disrepair and was finally abandoned. It is not certain when the first witches begun to gather there, but by 1290 there was a growing group of people that met there evry new moon. The meetings begun as secret cultural events, for the rich the curious and the decadent but soon enough teletourgical elements appeared. The audience of those meeting was really diverse. Court astrologers, rich curious ladies from Falkirk, noble wives looking for a thrill, or petty revenge upon an enemy and influential nobles that wished supernmatural aid in various enterprises, all met under the guidance of a ragged, frail old man, who, dressed in soiled and torn clerical vestment performed masses and gave directions in a mockery of a religious service. Uncovering The coven had no common goal, yet it quickly gathered a large number of nobles that wished to overthrow King Charles of Ygdree, mainly for religious reasons. Through such a person, Ewafame Mackalyene, and the Court Astrologer Grahame, the group was uncovered by Heinrich Kramer in 1401 and some of its member were prosecuted and executed. Plots Bothwell Plot Though it was never conclusivelly proven, King Charles has accused the Bothwell family, the strongest Cognitarian family in Ygdree , of employing the coven's assistance to assassinate him and end the Church Reformation. Kezia's Head The coven managed to buy from Kingsport the head of the notorious witch Kezia Mason, and used it to it's purposes, but also providing services to interested parties. It has been confessed by Vice Admiral Wallace to Captain Beric Dayne, that he managed to capture the Treasure Galleon by hiring the help of the coven, and specifically astrologer Grahame. Lemegeton and Steinfeld's Urn According to the research of the Kingsport Assize Company, the old man that led the coven gatherings, was in fact Abbot Steinfeld, who had indeed met with a Demon, as Father Pious in his book, and thus returned after his death, as a created demon. According to the same sources, Steinfeld kept searching for Lemegeton after his death, employing the head of Kezia to shipwreck the Purifier ship that was carrying the book to the east and steal it. With the book he hoped to be able to bring the contents of the urn, which he claimed to be Akelon's star piece under his control.